Talia Forrester
Talia Forrester is the youngest daughter of Lord Gregor Forrester. Background Talia was the fifth born child of Lady Elissa Forrester and Lord Gregor Forrester. She has five other siblings: Ethan, her twin brother counterpart, Rodrik, Asher, Mira, and Ryon. "Iron From Ice" Talia's father is killed during the Red Wedding by Frey Soldiers at the Twins, a fatal clash that only Gared Tuttle, squire to her father, survives. Upon arriving in Ironrath, Talia and her mother greet Gared, who brings the grisly news of the events of The Red Wedding and Lord Gregor's sword. Talia shows concern for Gared's own losses. Sometime later, Talia plays with Ryon and Ethan in the ironwood outside the fort, contemplating Ethan's new duties as the Lord of Ironrath. Depending on what choice the player makes, Talia will begin to show increasing concern for her twin brother's safety and morality. Ethan manages to save Talia from the grasps of Ramsay Snow after he arrives to negotiate over the ironwood for House Bolton, but is killed as a result. Talia is deeply affected by her brother's untimely death. "The Lost Lords" Talia is first seen singing and practicing for the funeral of her brother and father while Rodrik sleeps. When Rodrik wakes up after, Talia tells Rodrik Ethan is dead and that she misses him. She then asks Rodrik about his leg and if he will be able to walk again. Rodrik then tries to but falls to the ground. The player can then choose to accept Talia's help or to try and walk on their own. Both eventually head outside where some of the Whitehall men make fun of Rodrik. During the funeral for Gregor and Ethan, Talia sings a passionate ballad concerning their deaths and how House Forrester will continue to fight on. "The Sword in the Darkness" As Rodrik wakes up, following a dream of battle, Talia rushes into his room saying the Whitehills are assembling in the courtyard and that he has to do something. As Rodrik prepares, Talia says she will check on their mother. Talia is waiting for Rodrik alongside Elissa, Royland, Duncan and Ortengryn. As Rodrik tries to get to the bottom of the situation Harys, a Whitehill soldier, burns a cart to catch their attention as Gryff Whitehill makes himself known. Talia watches on in concern as her brother and Gryff butt heads and Gryff's men head into the Great Hall, claiming it for their own. A few days later, Talia catches a Whitehill soldier stealing from the Forresters' kitchen. She tells him to stop, but he lays his hands on her and she defends herself by biting him. The soldier reports her to Gryff, who drags her out into the courtyard to punish her in front of Rodrik. Rodrik can either say she defended herself or made a mistake, but Talia stands up for herself either way. If Duncan is Rodrik's Sentinel: Talia stands up to Gryff, enraging him, but Duncan stops Talia from being hurt by intervening and pleading that Gryff forgives her. He claims that no one questions Gryff and that Talia's outburst was merely due to the passions of youth. Gryff is pleased with this and says he likes Duncan, claiming that the castellan is his man and loyal dog. He shoves Duncan to one side and Rodrik can either punch Gryff or defend Duncan's honor. If Royland is Rodrik's Sentinel: Royland commends Talia's bravery when she stands up to Gryff, saying she is smart, wise, and knows how to tell it like it is. Gryff becomes enraged and says that she should know her station, grabbing Talia's arm and throwing her into the mud. Rodrik then has the option to punch Gryff or help Talia. If Talia is helped, she thanks Rodrik and watches from the sidelines. Gryff knocks Rodrik to the ground in an attempt to teach him when to know he is beaten. While Rodrik is down on the ground, Talia begs Rodrik to get up and not give Gryff the satisfaction of beating him. Gryff gloats, knowing Rodrik is at his mercy, and speaks of Ethan. He says how Ramsay Snow taught Ethan a lesson, and that he may have to teach Talia unless Rodrik stays down. Regardless of whether Rodrik keeps getting up or stays down, he takes the punishment in Talia's place, sparing her from Gryff's wrath. If Rodrik stays down Talia believes that he let Gryff win. Rodrik and Talia meet later, overlooking the courtyard. Talia remarks that Gryff is strolling around like he owns the place, but he's let his guard down. She asks whether Gryff got what he wanted, or Rodrik did. She admits that she told Ethan not to change, but is now aware that it was foolish of her. She tells Rodrik that she is ready to change, and is prepared to do anything for House Forrester. Gregor Forrester used to say that the Forresters are as tough as the Ironwood - all of them. Rodrik can say a time might come where Talia's help is needed, but it is not right now. He says he is unsure of what the future may bring, but the Forresters will stand tall. "Sons of Winter" Talia is first seen watching Royland and Rodrik practicing their sword technique. She observes Royland teaching Rodrik a move which should bring Gryff down to his level during their next encounter. Duncan arrives with Elaena and Arthur Glenmore, prompting Talia to greet them both and then depart. After Gryff's capture thanks to the aid of the Glenmores, Talia and Rodrik speak about how the latter dealt with the Whitehills and Gryff in particular. She is worried that word will get out about the treatment of their prisoners but Elissa assures her that the Whitehills will not find out. Duncan and Royland arrive, giving Rodrik a message from Lord Whitehill discussing the possibility of a truce and inviting him to Highpoint. After Royland and Duncan depart, Talia vouches for Royland saying that if Rodrik is going behind enemy lines, he needs his master-at-arms with him. While she knows she can't come to Highpoint, she tells Rodrik that she still wants to help and he can tell her she is acting lord of Ironrath in his absence, should look out for the traitor, or should hide in the grove. Now with a purpose, Talia departs. When Rodrik returns to Highpoint, he and his group find the place deserted. Rodrik immediately yells for Talia and whoever else was left at Ironrath, and the group hear laughter coming from the great hall. Rodrik tells the others to wait, then heads inside. As he gets to the hall, he hears someone saying that he told a joke, and Talia apologises, saying she should have laughed. Rodrik enters and sees Ramsay Snow in the Lord's chair, taunting Talia and telling her to sing Ethan and Gregors' funeral song. She refuses but this tests Ramsay's patience. Looking round, Talia sees Rodrik and calls out to him, prompting Ramsay to start goading him on. Ramsay tells Rodrik he and Talia were having a lovely time, then forces Talia to say the same. He tells Rodrik he's heard he can't be broken and has decided to see for himself. "A Nest of Vipers" Talia is first seen still sitting at the table with Ramsay. The bastard taunts Rodrik, saying that his father is looking to make a match for him and that he could marry Talia or Elissa Forrester. Bored of that, he then tells Rodrik to walk with him, relieving him of his sword, and orders Talia to come too. Led by Ramsay, the three of them make their way to the Grove. Ramsay grabs Talia's hand, making her uncomfortable and leaving her to look to Rodrik for support as the two lords talk about the matter of Gryff Whitehill and the Glenmores. When their conversation is over, Ramsay leads them into a clearing where Arthur Glenmore is being flayed. Talia cries out and begs for mercy as Ramsay chuckles and asks Rodrik if he really thought he '' would be paying the price for his disobedience. He tells Talia to watch and learn, but Rodrik can shield her if he chooses. Once Ramsay leaves, Talia is left crying and holding onto her brother. The following day, Talia walks in on Rodrik and Elaena if they spent the night together. She looks away, embarrassed, and informs Rodrik that she needs to tell him something in private. Once Elaena has left Talia tells her brother that she had a nightmare, woke up and went back to the grove - only to find that someone was there. She shows Rodrik a report and they quickly deduce there is a traitor. They didn't see her, but she saw him. She asks Rodrik to promise that he will slay the council member for betraying the house, then takes him to the great hall where the traitor is waiting. Rodrik tells Talia to get the guards and she leaves the hall, returning with Elissa and two guards. Rodrik's sentinel comes in and tells him that Gryff and the Whitehill Garrison has been released, and the traitor says it was for the good of the House. Talia protests, mentioning Ryon, and Rodrik makes his decision on what to do with the traitor. If he kills the man, Talia will say it was the right thing, but if he spares him, she will walk away, frustrated. After Rodrik makes plans to go to the coast and reunite with Asher, Talia is not seen for the remainder of the episode. "The Ice Dragon" If Rodrik survived the ambush, Talia is glad to see him return to Ironrath but saddened by Asher's death. She appears again later when Rodrik returns from Ludd's camp, asking where her mother is, and is told to flee to safety. If Asher survived the ambush, Talia is pleased to see him but distraught over Rodrik's death, particularly so if she criticised him over his decision on how to deal with the traitor. She is present when Asher becomes the Lord of House Forrester and earns the Forrester Sword. When Ludd arrives outside Ironrath and proposes that Asher marry Gwyn to end the bloodshed, Talia is adamant that they reject the offer and kill Ludd. When the House members decide to trick the Whitehills and are debating how to kill Ludd, Talia expresses support for Beskha's suggestion that they poison his wine, and even offers to pour it herself. It is ultimately up to the player to decide which method to use. If the player chooses to ambush the Whitehills, Talia is not present during the scene in the Great Hall and her absence is one of the details that makes Ludd suspicious. If the player chooses to poison Ludd, she pours the wine as promised and, should the player choose not to intervene, witnesses her mother drink some of the poisoned wine to quell Ludd's suspicions, to which she is distraught. As the Battle of Ironrath begins, Talia is told to flee to safety. If Asher was true to his word about going through with the marriage, Gwyn goes with her. In the epilogue, Talia is seen in the clearing with Duncan/Royland/Gwyn when a severely wounded Rodrik/Asher arrives on horseback. Family Tree Appearances Quotes '''Spoken by Talia' Image Gallery Talia Forrester.jpg|A promotional image of Talia Forrester. IFI Talia Glad.png TLL Talia Happy.png TSITD Talia Smile.png TSITD Talia Determined.png NOV Talia Worried.png Talia blushing 2.png|Talia blushes after seeing her brother and his betrothed in bed. de:Talia Forrester ru:Талия Форрестер Category:Members of House Forrester Category:Northmen Category:Living individuals